


O jovem Ned

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fix-It, Hermione is brilliant, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saving Severus Snape, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Ned is a cutie pie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Shrieking Shack, nem tudo está perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O jovem Ned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e a gang são da JK e da Warner. O jovem Ned é da ABC TV e do Bryan Fuller.  
> Notas da autora: Essa fic é um crossover, ou seja, mistura dois fandoms. Um é Harry Potter, e o outro é Pushing Daisies, que estreará no Brasil em julho. Não achei justo, portanto eu trouxe o jovem Ned para brincar. Ainda tem um terceiro fandom, mas aparece tão rapidamente que você não percebe. Se piscar, ele já foi embora

Harry Potter fechou os olhos. Ele ainda estava dentro do Shrieking Shack, onde a atmosfera era abafada e opressiva ao torno dele, Hermione e Ron. A seus pés, estava Severus Snape, ex-diretor de Hogwarts, ex-Mestre de Poções, ex-professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

 

Snape tinha sido assassinado diante de Harry, morto por Nagini por ordem de Voldemort. E agora, Voldemort dava uma hora de trégua na batalha de Hogwarts para Harry se entregar ou alguém entregar Harry a ele.

 

Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos, chamando suavemente:

 

– Harry, vamos.

 

Eles se viraram para ir quando de repente entraram Ginny, Neville, Luna e Seamus pela porta. Os recém-chegados abriram um sorriso:

 

– Harry!

 

– Você está mesmo aqui!

 

– Merlin! – Neville empalideceu. – Aquele... é Snape?

 

– É – respondeu Harry. – Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

 

– Recebemos seu recado.

 

– Recado? Não mandei recado nenhum.

 

– Então quem mandou?

 

– Fui eu, Neville – disse uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

 

Todos se viraram. Para surpresa geral, lá estava Hermione, de mãos dadas com um jovem de cabelos escuros, que olhava tudo curiosamente.

 

E a confusão foi maior ainda porque essa Hermione era outra: mais velha, com pelo menos 25 anos, um cabelo diferente, maquiagem. O rapaz que vinha com ela parecia ser um pouco mais velho, mas era totalmente desconhecido.

 

Neville apontou a varinha e a Hermione mais velha gritou:

 

– Neville, está tudo bem. Sou eu mesma. – Ela olhou para a sua versão adolescente. – Só que eu vim do futuro.

 

– Futuro?

 

A Hermione adolescente olhou para ela com desconfiança, indagando:

 

– Como pode ser?

 

– Lembre-se do seu 3° ano – respondeu a Hermione mais velha. – Usei a mesma coisa. Eu roubei do Ministério quando me fingi de seguidora de Lord Voldemort.

 

O grupo olhou para Hermione. A garota arregalou os olhos e disse, apenas:

 

– Gente, parece que ela é legítima.

 

– Não tenho muito tempo – disse ela. – Esse é Ned. Ele é americano.

 

– Olá. – O rapaz abanou com a mão, cumprimentando.

 

– Quem é ele?

 

O rapaz deu de ombros:

 

– Basta me chamar de Ned.

 

– Hermione, o que está acontecendo?

 

– O futuro está errado – respondeu ela. – Olhem, não quero estragar nada, mas tenho feito isso nos últimos oito anos, além de cálculos de Artimancia. Já revi essa cena milhares de vezes, então peço desculpas se eu não parecer tão respeitosa.

 

Ned indagou a ela, apontando o corpo:

 

– Aquele deve ser Severus. É ele?

 

– Sim. Pelos meus cálculos, ele só morreu há alguns minutos.

 

– Excelente – disse o jovem Ned, indo para perto do ex-diretor de Hogwarts. – Acho que está em condições ideais.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Mas o que ele vai fazer?

 

A Hermione mais velha explicou:

 

– O jovem Ned tem uma habilidade das mais interessantes. Ele é capaz de trazer as coisas mortas à vida com apenas um toque.

 

– Um toque?

 

– Observe.

 

Ned apontou o dedo indicador e tocou o proeminente nariz de Snape. Pode ter sido imaginação, ou sugestão, mas Luna podia jurar ter visto uma faísca deixar a ponta do dedo e uma luz dourada viajar do nariz ao resto do rosto, sumindo em seguida.

 

Todos ficaram de respiração suspensa. Ned olhou o relógio e não ergueu o olhar. De repente, os dois olhos negros e incandescentes do homem deitado no chão da cabana empoeirada abriram-se.

 

Não houve um som. Nenhum OH, coletivo ou abafado. Só o DONK da queda de Neville, que, com um desmaio fulminante, foi ao chão.

 

Redivivo, Snape sentou-se no chão. Olhou em volta, as sobrancelhas impossivelmente erguidas:

 

– O que aconteceu? Como vocês todos vieram parar aqui? Onde está...? – Então ele olhou Ned e franziu o cenho. – Quem diabos é você?

 

A Hermione mais velha procurou tranqüilizá-lo:

 

– Está tudo bem, professor. Ned veio ajudar a consertar algumas coisas erradas. Alguns erros, só isso.

 

Num movimento gracioso, Snape ergueu-se, já totalmente alerta e consciente, como se não estivesse morto há menos de 10 segundos:

 

– Coisas erradas? Que erro? – Levou a mão ao pescoço. – Eu... tive a impressão... de que eu tinha...

 

Ned não tinha desgrudado os olhos do relógio:

 

– Quarenta e cinco segundos.

 

– Professor, o senhor morreu, vítima de Nagini. Só que sua morte levou a uma série de acontecimentos desastrosos. Sem o senhor na batalha final, os Death Eaters não foram desviados, as criaturas não foram atrasadas, e Harry quase perdeu a vida. O pior é que sua pós-vida foi totalmente infeliz, porque a mãe de Harry não quis largar James Potter para viver no além com o senhor. Além disso, se meus cálculos estiverem corretos, o senhor pode salvar alguns dos mortos, no meu tempo. Aí eles podem viver, criar seus filhos...

 

Ned apressou:

 

– Quinze segundos.

 

Hermione concluiu, rapidamente:

 

– Então o senhor tem que decidir se quer viver ou morrer.

 

– Que diabo de pergunta é essa? É claro que eu prefiro viver!

 

– É que se o senhor não morrer em 10 segundos...

 

– Oito.

 

– ... em oito segundos, outra pessoa vai morrer. Não sabemos quem, mas alguém precisa morrer para o senhor viver.

 

– Mas... eu não posso ser responsabilizado pela morte de outra pessoa!... Não pode me pedir que faça esse tipo de escolha...!

 

A voz de Ned foi funérea ao dizer:

 

– Tarde demais.

 

– Como assim, tarde demais?

 

Um outro BONK se ouviu. Todos se viraram para ver Ron Weasley estatelado no chão. Hermione do futuro sabia que mais tarde eles constatariam um aneurisma.

 

A Hermione adolescente se jogou no chão:

 

– Nãoooo!!! Ron!!

 

Ginny partiu para cima da Hermione mais velha, exigindo:

 

– Faz ele tocar o meu irmão! Faz ele reviver meu irmão!

 

A moça não se abalou:

 

– Ginny, você está disposta a dar sua vida pela de Ron? Porque é você que morre se não for o Ron.

 

– Não mesmo! – gritou Harry, esfogueado. – Não a Ginny!

 

Ginny tentou convencer a jovem:

 

– Mas... Tem que haver um jeito! Você ama o Ron, não ama?

 

– Muito. Com todo o meu coração. E acredite: se tivesse algum outro jeito, eu teria achado. Mas salvar Severus é fundamental. Se não fosse, eu não teria voltado no tempo.

 

Ned indagou:

 

– Por isso você vivia repetindo: “Salve o Mestre de Poções, salve o mundo”?

 

Hermione ia responder, mas Harry a interrompeu:

 

– No seu tempo, o Lord... ainda existe?

 

– Harry, você sabe que não posso negar ou confirmar. Mas precisa confiar em mim. Precisa pedir à Hermione de seu tempo que confie no futuro. Meus cálculos indicam que ela tem grande chance de se fechar, após a morte de Ron. E você também. Vocês podem superar isso, Harry.

 

– Oh, Hermione... Sabe o que está me pedindo?

 

– Eu sei que é difícil, Harry. Acredite em mim.

 

A Hermione adolescente chegou até eles, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela se dirigiu à sua identidade mais velha:

 

– Tem certeza? Certeza absoluta?

 

– Podemos arriscar, se você quiser. – Foi a resposta. – Mas aviso que já estive nesse cenário dezenas de vezes, e o desfecho não melhora em nada.

 

A Hermione mais jovem a encarou, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois de alguns segundos, assentiu. Ginny também fez o mesmo, ainda que contrariada.

 

Com um sorriso, a Hermione mais velha virou-se para Severus:

 

– Terei que ir agora. Lembre-se de proteger Lupin. Com isso, salvará a vida de Tonks, também.

 

Severus tentou disfarçar a surpresa com uma carranca:

 

– Algo mais que eu deva saber?

 

– Harry ainda não viu suas memórias. Se quiser detê-lo, ainda há tempo.

 

Aquilo fez Severus pausar. A moça continuou:

 

– Bom, infelizmente, não tenho muito tempo. Então, o melhor a fazer é lhe entregar isto.

 

Ela colocou um pequeno objeto na mão de Severus. Ele examinou o que era, surpreso. Reconheceu imediatamente o anel dos Prince, uma herança de família. Severus prometera a sua mãe Eileen só dá-lo à mulher com quem se casasse.

 

Severus ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para a jovem e adulta Hermione, que abriu um sorriso maroto e cochichou no ouvido dele:

 

– Vai ser divertido quando você me der de novo.

 

Ela ignorou o olhar surpreso dele e abraçou-se à sua personalidade adolescente, apressada:

 

– Vejo você daqui a alguns anos, querida. E não se preocupe: vai dar tudo certo. – Aproveitou para cochichar no ouvido. – Nunca se esqueça de que Severus adora que façam carinho no seu couro cabeludo e que ele sente cócegas na parte de trás dos joelhos. As cócegas o deixam excitado sexualmente.

 

A Hermione mais velha sorriu ao ver o rubor da sua identidade mais jovem. Severus esticou a mão para cumprimentar o jovem Ned.

 

– Preciso lhe agradecer...

 

– Não! – Hermione empurrou-o com força. – Você nunca, **nunca** poderá tocar em Ned. Esse é o trato. Um toque, vida; dois toques, morte para sempre.

 

Os demais estavam surpresos. Harry indagou ao americano:

 

– É isso que você faz? Salva pessoas?

 

Ned deu de ombros:

 

– Na verdade, eu faço tortas. Sou um simples confeiteiro. Essa moça me contou uma história de bruxos, senhores das Trevas e um mundo mágico, e eu achei que talvez alguém aqui pudesse explicar esse meu... dom. Agora precisamos falar com um retrato. Foi o que ela me disse. Esse tal retrato pode explicar por que eu posso reviver gente morta.

 

Luna disse:

 

– Puxa, você deve ser um dos poucos Muggles capazes de ver Trestálios!...

 

– Acho que sim. – A Hermione adulta se virou para Harry. – Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo agora. Nada de filhos chamado Hugo ou Rose. Veja se não se esquece de homenagear Sirius quando der nome aos seus filhos, está bem?

 

– Está bem... mas Ron...

 

– Eu sinto muita falta dele também. Estamos indo agora. Adeus, Harry.

 

Ela beijou a testa de Harry, pegou a mão de Ned e sumiu.

 

Eles ficaram se entreolhando, e Severus rosnou:

 

– O que vocês estão fazendo aí parados? Temos que derrotar um Lord das Trevas! – Ele se virou para Harry. – E você não vai morrer, moço. Prometi que o protegeria e é isso que eu vou fazer.

 

– Mas do que está falando?

 

– Vamos à sala do Diretor. Ali tem um Pensieve e você precisa ver essas memórias.

 

No final, Voldemort foi derrotado. A intervenção de Severus evitou a morte de Fred, Lupin e a de Tonks. Assim, Teddy pôde crescer com os dois pais e a avó Andrômeda.

 

A intervenção de Severus também evitou que uma nova horda de Weasleys invadisse Hogwarts na geração seguinte. Bom, havia os Potter-Weasleys, mas não se pode ter tudo.

 

Mais do que isso, porém, a intervenção de Severus criou em Hogwarts uma inusitada onda de Granger-Snapes, garotos e garotas extremamente inteligentes, divididos entre Ravenclaw e Slytherin.

 

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic foi uma resposta ao desafio Missão: Salvar Snape. Tive que pedir reforços!


End file.
